


chance is the only game i play with, baby (we let our battles choose us)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, giving umvie rights AS PER USUAL, magical island au, this is kinda trash because some parts were rushed!!, tw for some horror elements, wanted to write a lil sumn for halloween babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: ben and mal visit the island where magical beings like evie, carlos, audrey, uma, and jane reside in.(magical island au)
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Uma (Disney), Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	chance is the only game i play with, baby (we let our battles choose us)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! im back with another au! this ones a bit longer than my usual drafts so i hope you guys enjoy this one
> 
> happy halloween! x 
> 
> (tw for some horror elements!)

“We need to pick as much of these as we can before the summer is over.” Audrey says to Carlos as they pick the tiny pink magical flowers out of the ground. The day was nearing its end, and the fluffy clouds that floated overhead were a soft pink while the waves of the sea below the land swished peacefully.

“Why so many?” asks the latter boy as he drops another handful into the woven basket, wiping the curls out of his face with his free hand as he crouches back down to pick the next few flowers. 

“Jane needs them to make medicine for us and the animals just in case we get sick in the winter.” Audrey begins, and then she starts to list all of the healing properties said magical plants hold when she suddenly stops, making Carlos turn his head up at her. 

“Something wrong?” He asks. Her face is distracted, fixated on the distance, to which Carlos follows her gaze curiously and the two see a boat in sight. 

“Ugh,” Carlos groans, seeing the boat nearing the island. “Trespassers? Again? I’ll go get Evie—“ 

“Wait, no.” Audrey’s hand stops him from walking past her. “It’s safe. It’s Mal and Ben.” 

Audrey thinks her eyes deceive her when she sees that Mal and Ben looks significantly different from the time she left for the island. She thinks that an entire  _ lifetime _ has passed since she’d seen them. The four became friends as kids and were basically inseparable in Auradon. The last time they saw each other is when they were teens, and Ben’s father basically took away most if not all of his son’s free time for royal training. The four greet each other with tight hugs, happy to see each other as if they never left. 

“So this is where you’ve been all these years?” asks Ben, trying to get a glimpse of every inch of the Isle at once. “And you haven’t aged...at all.” 

“It’s a youth spell.” Carlos answers. “Since we’ve been here for the past few years we don’t age.” 

“I have to show you the cottage Jane and I share!” Audrey chirps to her best friend Mal. 

“Absolutely! Also, I’ve got exciting news.” Mal says, holding out her hand to get a glimpse of the engagement ring on her finger. 

Audrey gasps, brown eyes glowing with excitement. “No way, you have to give me the details immediately!”

With that, Audrey basically pulls Mal toward the cottage, which left Ben and Carlos. 

“So you’re a werewolf?” Ben asks out of blue. “Do you, bark at the moon every night or something?” 

Carlos rolls his eyes jokingly. “I  _ howl,  _ Ben. And only in the full moon.” 

“Same thing.” 

“Those are two different things, actually.” Carlos teases. 

”Besides, where do your clothes even go?” 

“Somewhere, and somehow they magically appear when I turn back human.” Carlos laughs. 

“Anyways, I miss you guys in Auradon. Cruella even passes by to say hi everyday.” Ben says, and Carlos smiles. 

“I could say the same for you. I’m glad I could see you, and I’m really happy for you and Mal.” 

Their conversation ends when Evie joins the two of them. “Did I miss anything?” 

“No, actually. I want to introduce you to my friend, Ben. Or King Ben, I should say.” Carlos says. 

“I’m not the king yet, Carlos.” 

The younger boy raises an eyebrow. “Your dad didn’t step down after all this time?” 

“Won’t even budge from the throne as much as my mother and I beg him too.” 

“I’m Evie. I’m the leader of this island.” Evie smiles and holds out her hand for Ben to politely shake. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m really glad you guys are safe.” 

Evie turns to Ben. “Well since you’re on good terms with Carlos, I would like to invite you to my castle. It’s already getting dark.” 

“I’d love to! Thank you.” Ben says before Evie starts to walk into the forest, signaling the other two to follow and Carlos begins to explain how it’s like on the island.

-

Jane and Audrey have their undivided attention on Mal as she dreamily explains every detail of her upcoming wedding with Ben. The two fae sit on either side of her, leaning in attentively as Mal has this excited gleam in her eye when she talks about how she’s already seen her dress that the royal seamstress had prepared for her. 

“I’m really happy for you, Mal.” says Jane, as she sets the saucer with the now empty tea cup on the little wooden table. “I’m sure this wedding is going to be gorgeous.” 

“I really hope so.” Mal responds, “and I’m also really happy I got to see you guys again.” 

“We are too,” says Audrey as she pulls Mal into a hug, only to pull back and her brown eyes start welling up. 

“Are you tearing up?” Mal laughs. 

“A little.” Audrey laughs. “It’s just—“ she pauses and smiles warmly, in relief. “I’m glad you haven’t forgotten about us.” 

“What made you think I had forgotten about you?” Mal softly laughs. 

Audrey sighs. “Well, before I ran away...I didn’t know how long I was going to be gone for. I thought I was just going to be out of sight and out of mind for you guys.” 

Mal’s warm smile slightly fades, and her expression turns slightly upset, because she remembers exactly why Audrey ran away in the first place. 

She was at Audrey’s parents home one night, sitting by the fireplace when the girl told her that she had a secret not even her parents knew about. Her tone was hushed, knowing her parents were fast asleep upstairs. Mal’s initial reaction was one of excitement, because she’d never seen a fae ever in her life. She was quickly shushed by Audrey, who told her to never tell anyone else, in fear of the trouble she might get into. Mal kept that secret, because she cared about Audrey too much to get her hurt. 

The blonde shakes her head. “No, of course not Audrey. I actually miss you guys, believe it or not.” then her expression lights back up, as if she had an idea. “Would you guys like to come to the wedding?” 

Audrey feels something twist in her stomach, and her sudden shift in energy matches Jane’s when she abruptly stops in her tracks from watering the house plant by the window. The two give each other an uncertain look. 

She couldn’t even think about stepping foot into Auradon without fearing for the worst. She knows full well about how much Auradon hates magic and magical beings, and to come face to face with her parents who hated magic just as much would be a nightmare for her. It isn’t like Audrey willingly wouldn’t attend her best friend’s wedding, it’s just the fact that if she were to accidentally expose her powers in front of everyone she might never return to the island. 

The brunette turns back to Mal, a smile masking her nervousness. “Mal, that would be amazing, but….” She frowns. “we can’t.” 

“It would be too dangerous.” adds Jane. 

“Too dangerous?” 

Audrey doesn’t want to go into detail. “There’s too many bad memories I have associated there.” she blurts, nervously biting her lip and trying to fight off whatever unwanted flashback that popped in her mind. 

Mal thinks for a moment. “Oh! Oh my goodness….no, that’s completely fine. I understand.” 

There’s a moment of silence that lasts for too long, and the energy in the room has completely shifted. 

“Um, I need to go look for Ben. I promised him we’d leave before morning. Sorry to be leaving early.” 

“It’s fine,” Audrey says, smiling awkwardly. “I didn’t want to keep you too late.”

Mal mirrors the same smile before she leaves out of the door. Audrey lets out a sigh, dropping herself onto the chair and buries her head in her hands. 

-

“I really miss all those times. I do wish I could go back.” Carlos notes after him and Ben spent what Evie thinks is an hour of them reminiscing about their childhoods. She didn’t have any input, but sat quietly and attentively. 

“Speaking of,” Carlos says. “How are things in Auradon? Are they good?” 

For some reason, something in Evie stings when she hears that name. It takes a minute or two for her to realize why she hates it, then she realizes its the name imprinted on a good number of the ships that her and Uma sank. It’s also on the emblem of trespassing Auradon soldiers armed with hunting weapons. 

Ben blinks. “Good?” he laughs a little, slightly confused. “As in?” 

“Well, like…” the younger boy rubs the back of his neck nervously, sensing the topic he’s about to bring up will make things awkward. “The magical beings. Is there anything being done to stop them from being—“ 

Evie wants to ask what’s going on, and why Carlos’ energy has suddenly changed within the past few minutes. 

“Oh.” Ben straightens himself up. “Well, not very good, actually.” he looks down, fidgeting with his hands. “It’s still going on.” 

Carlos’ facial expressions dims into one of disappointment, and he's about to open his mouth to say something but Evie’s curiosity makes its way into the conversation. 

“What’s still going on?” She asks, eager to find answers, which makes Ben give her a nervous look. 

There’s a silence between all three of them and Carlos closes his eyes with a sigh. “I don’t know if I’ve told you this earlier, Evie, but there are people like us in Auradon and they aren’t being treated well.” 

Evie looks at Ben. “And you haven’t done anything to prevent it?” 

“I only have a small percentage of power over Auradon.” Ben explains. “My parents have the rest unfortunately, and I’m fighting tooth and nail for it to be stopped. It seems like every time I debate with my father, it gets worse.” 

Carlos frowns. “Is that why he refuses to step down?” 

Ben nods, at conflict with the fact that he wants the magical beings in Auradon to live safely and freely but also not have his father turn against him. Seeing Carlos sad breaks his heart, because he knows that a couple of years ago he was one of those kids. 

“Please do what you can, Ben. Even if you do have a bit of power, you can still do something.” 

“Unfortunately, whatever I decide on, it has to go through with the royal council. I promise I’ll do something, even if it means standing up to my father.”

Evie feels like she can’t sit still. Her fists are balled so tightly her knuckles are white and she wants to scream. 

“I need to step out for a moment.” Evie suddenly blurts, making Ben and Carlos turn to her with concerned looks. Without another word, she storms off and out of the castle completely fuming. 

-

Mal is beginning to think the lantern she’s holding isn’t doing her any justice as she travels deeper into the forest, looking for her fiancé whom she accidentally parted ways with a few moments ago. It’s late in the night, and she thinks the forest appears more eerie than the beauty of it in broad daylight. The sound of the towering trees rustle in her ears and it’s far from the peaceful kind, more like the trees are whispering, telling her to leave immediately. Every step she takes on fragile twigs and leaves makes her wince. Her vision is so distorted in the darkness that she has trouble confusing the shape of a supernatural being with a regular tree branch. 

The only light source was the moon and not the lantern that's only illuminating her hand and dress. She calls Ben’s name twice, but she’s met with nothing and her worry grows. She wasn’t familiar with this place at all, for only God knows what could be roaming in the area, and being alone at night in said place wasn’t sitting well with her nerves. On the spur of it all, she gets a very uneasy feeling. She couldn’t see it, nor could she hear it, but she  _ knew _ she wasn’t alone in this forest. She picks up the skirts of her dress and starts walking faster, when the unsettling whisper of the wind slightly increases. 

“Ben!” She calls out again, but this time more fearful and strangled. Her eyes dart left and right, hoping that she’ll see a familiar sign of the man she’s looking for. Chills are running down her spine, and the sense that there’s something lurking close behind her gets stronger. 

The wind stops abruptly, almost too abruptly, and the flame in her lantern goes out, allowing the looming darkness to further swallow her in. Mal stops in her tracks and feels her heart drop into her stomach when she hears a voice just mere feet away from her that was not Ben’s. 

“Do you have any idea how  _ dangerous  _ it is to be in these woods at this hour?” Evie didn’t yell, but spoke in a voice only Mal could hear that was eerie enough to make her hands start to quake. 

The blonde turns slowly, to be met with the taller woman with a scarily blank expression on her face. Her heart is pounding, so much that she could hear it in her ears, and probably Evie could hear it too. 

“Who are you?” asks Mal, brows furrowing. 

“The leader of this island, of course.” Evie interrupts in the same tone as she begins to walk slowly toward her. “It’s very powerful, you know.” 

Mal takes a couple steps back with every step Evie takes forward. “I will j-just be on my way, ma’am.” 

She takes it as a queue to run, but Evie is already two steps ahead of her. With a wave of her hand, shriveled up weeds ascend from the ground and wrap around Mal’s ankles. The blonde begins frantically trying to free herself from the plants but they wouldn’t budge. 

“Somebody help!” Mal yells breathlessly. 

“Many people have come across this island.” says Evie, getting closer as Mal continues to struggle herself free. “None have made it out alive, unfortunately.” 

Mal suddenly feels Evie grab her biceps and yelps in fear. “I’ve done nothing wrong, I have no intention to hurt anyone!” 

“You are on  _ very  _ forbidden territory.” Anger could be heard in Evie’s tone as she further tightened her grip on Mal’s arms, nails sinking into the skin as fearful tears streamed down her face. “This island isn’t what you think it is, and I do everything in my power to protect this land from filthy colonizers like you!” 

“Let me go!” Mal demanded loudly, desperately trying to wriggle herself out of Evie’s hold. 

“Struggling will only make it worse.” is what Evie says before her eyes go dark, and Mal’s fearful green eyes watch in horror, mouth falling agape in fear. 

Evie’s power gets the best of her, and her fingers are sunken so deeply into Mal’s skin that little black veins begin to arise and stretch across it, causing the girl to scream again. Her eyes were stuck on Evie’s cold, void-filled eyes, reflecting what possibly could be her nearing demise. The veins expand to her neck and her skin has turned paper white, along with her green eyes fading to grey. With each passing second, she finds it harder and harder to breathe. 

“I suggest you leave.” Evie says. “If not, bad things will happen.” 

Mal tried to gasp for air when suddenly she hears the sound of Ben yelling far away from her. 

“Evie no!” Is what makes Evie snap out of power and release Mal. The girl collapses to the ground, heaving and gasping for all the air she just lost in that moment. “That’s my fiancee.”

Evie blinks twice and her eyes go back to normal, and her face goes from anger to guilt, as she watches the veins on Mal’s skin quickly disappear and her complexion return to normal. Ben rushes to her side and helps her up as she sobs. All Evie could do in that moment is just watch. And the dots connect in her mind, that the girl was Ben’s fiancee, meaning that she was the  _ princess.  _

“I’m so sorry!” Evie speaks through a shaky breath. “I didn’t mean to, I don’t know what came over me.” 

“No, it’s absolutely fine. It was just a misunderstanding.” 

She didn’t want to say anything to Mal, because quite frankly she’s now traumatized by her, and probably won’t look her straight in the eye ever again. 

“Do you know where she can get treated for the bruises on her arms?” Ben asks. 

Evie’s hands are still shaking as she perries to pull herself together. “Yes, Audrey and Jane can definitely get those fixed.” 

Ben steps away from Mal and closer to Evie. His voice lowers to a whisper. “I won’t tell them what actually happened. This is just between the three of us.” 

Evie nods, before Mal and Ben start to walk in the direction of the cottage. Evie sighs deeply before quickly walking into the opposite direction towards the shore. 

Evie finds herself emerging from the dark abyss on the woods onto the shore, greeted by the moon and the calm waves. She was rarely this far outside of her castle, apart from visiting Jane and Audrey’s cottage, unless she had to exterminate a trespasser. Her anger had long subsided, but was replaced with a stinging guilt, as she caught a glimpse of the boat that Ben and Mal arrived on. 

She feels her bare feet coming into the damp sand and the calm breeze against her skin and pushing back her brunette hair, which looked a deep black under moonlight. The swishing waves bring her a sense of peace, and slows her mind from whatever racing thought had in her head. She wishes her home could be like this all the time. Peaceful. 

But yet, that stinging guilt was still there. 

To pretty much everyone that wasn’t Carlos, Jane, Uma or Audrey, they see her with darkened eyes conjuring powerful storms to rid off unwanted guests out of sheer anger. But her anger wasn’t entirely her. She was actually really peaceful, it was just the fact that she would do anything in her power to never see the day that her precious homeland being invaded or her loved ones being hurt. Her skin crawls and her blood boils every time someone that wasn’t a magical being steps foot on to the island so much that it became a crippling  _ fear.  _ Almost every time she closes her eyes she sees the dreaded scenario, but then she opens them and the island is still in one condition. And she wants it to stay that way. 

Maybe that’s why Carlos asks her why she’s so restless all the time. 

She thinks her power is almost an insecurity. She possesses many of them and they’re quite strong, she knows this but she’s never dared to use them to their limits. It’s come to that point where she’s almost  _ too  _ powerful, and it may or may not intimidate the people she loves. She could just be overthinking it, but by the way Jane and Audrey seem a little timid when she comes by or the amount of times Carlos said he’ll be sleeping in the magical garden instead of his own bedroom in their shared castle makes Evie quite certain that they’re afraid of her. 

Evie starts to even believe she's afraid of herself sometimes, afraid of what she’s capable of. 

“We have visitors?” She hears Uma’s voice behind her, turning and raising an eyebrow in surprise. She was in her human form, walking onto true shore with the train of her teal gown flowing gracefully behind her, appearing ethereal to Evie. 

“The prince and princess of Auradon, yes.” She said with a sad hint in her voice, not even daring to look at the boat because she’d wince.

Uma makes a face, still trying to piece the presented information in front of her. “Huh, you didn’t give me the single to destroy it,” she says, half joking. “Don’t you think they would be the worst we’d expect?”

Evie blinks, knowing Uma can’t read her mind “No, they were….very sweet actually.” her voice trails off at the end of her sentence as if she were distracted by something and she’s looking at literally anything except Uma, which the latter finds suspicious. 

“Are you okay, Evie?” Uma speaks after a second of silence, the concern in her voice prominent. 

“I’m not quite sure.” Evie finally grapes her attention to Uma, and the siren can see every inch of sadness in her eyes.

“Alright,” Uma walks closer to the water and sits on the sand, motioning for Evie to follow suit. “Let’s talk about it.”

She joins her, and she’s silent for a few seconds, which to Uma that meant something really serious must’ve happened before she got here. 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. Besides, I don’t tell anyone anything ever.” 

Evie takes a deep breath, eyes distracted but focused on the swishing water before her. “Okay,” she starts, “Well, I only let them in because Carlos and Audrey knew them. I don’t know what happened but I was already upset about something Prince Ben had said and i was just—so caught up with myself that I thought his fiancée was a trespasser and—“ 

She pauses, disgusted with herself to even continue her sentence because the moment is fresh in her mind and is playing on a loop. 

Uma’s eyes widen a little. “Did you…”

“Almost.” Evie finishes her thought, and winces a little. 

She was in fact lucky that she  _ almost  _ killed Princess Mal. She knows that, had she had her in her grip just a moment longer, her sense of judgement would’ve come too late before she’d realize what she’d done. Next thing she’d know, Ben, as kind and sweet as he was, most likely would’ve had all their heads on a stick and ordered the island to be burned until it was nothingness. She’s lucky that Ben was forgiving and understanding in that moment, because he didn’t have to be, and that’s why Evie was so guilty. 

“I just,” Evie starts. “Whenever I use my powers when I’m angry, I feel like I’m losing control. I’m trying so hard to keep the island safe every day but at what cost? I don’t know what’s wrong with me at this point.” 

“Nothing,” Uma shakes her head. “There’s nothing wrong with you.” 

Evie turns her head to Uma, confused. “Hm?”

“I get why you’re feeling that way. Everyone’s out trying to get into the island to do nothing but destroy it no matter how many ships sink and storms we conjure up.” Uma starts. “As for your powers….I understand that you want to protect this island, but you react out of fear, sometimes at the wrong time. You’re letting that fear control you, and if you keep letting it control you you’ll do more harm than good.” 

And Uma was right. She almost killed a princess out of fear. 

“You have to give yourself limits.” Uma says. “You’re the one that’s in control.” 

Evie’s still processing what Uma said to her. “Is that why Carlos, Jane, and Audrey have been acting so weird around me lately?”

“Probably.” Uma shrugs. “I will admit, you  _ are _ a bit scary sometimes.” 

The two laugh softly, and Evie turns her head back to ocean. “I really couldn’t thank you enough, Uma. I kept this to myself for quite sometime, because I thought no one else would understand.” 

“Sinking ships and creating storms isn’t the only thing I do.” A light breathy laugh escapes the girl, and Evie tilts her head matter-of-factly. 

“Speaking of, how is it like in your cave in the ocean?” Evie asks, looking out into the direction of where the cave could be seen on the water. “Do you get lonely sometimes? My castle’s a little too empty when Carlos isn’t—doing whatever werewolves do.” 

“Sometimes,” Uma answers honestly. “But I do like the quiet.” 

Evie turns to Uma and her small smile dims. “I don’t like the quiet all that much.” 

Uma’s all but surprised that Evie’s being vulnerable to her. They’ve known each other for years and she never saw Evie really open up like this. She thinks that, maybe, talks like this with her are nice, and she’d like to do it more often. 

“Well, when you’re feeling like you hate the quiet, you can come to my cave. Make yourself at home if you will.” 

For the first time that night Evie finally feels at ease, especially around Uma. She feels like she’s more comfortable talking about things like this with her in a way that she couldn't admit to the others. Maybe that’s the reason why they’re strangely so close, despite the fact that they seldom interact due to being so busy protecting the island. 

Naturally and subconsciously, the brunette finds her head on Uma’s shoulder, while Uma’s head slightly leans on the top of hers. Evie takes a deep breath, tracing little patterns on the sand as they sit in blissful silence. 

“I should go and apologize to them.” says Evie, frowning a little. “Not the best first impression on the future rulers of Auradon.” 

Uma places her hand on hers. “Only when you’re ready. If anything happens, I‘ve got you. Like always.” 

The small smile reappears on her face, and a thought pops into her head suggesting she should spend time at the shore more often. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed make sure to leave comments and kudos! <3


End file.
